Carnage (Episode)
: Looking for another article with the name Carnage? Check out the Carnage disambiguation page. Carnage is the twelfth episode of season three. Spider-Man must team up with Iron Man and must make an uneasy alliance with Venom to stop Baron Mordo and Carnage from releasing Dormammu from the Dark Dimension. This episode features the first full appearance of Iron Man. Plot At Stark Enterprises, Carnage is preparing to kill Spider-Man. However, he is stopped by Venom who says that he wants to kill Spider-Man himself. Venom and Carnage get into a fight. However, Baron Mordo's astral form appears before them and he orders Venom and Carnage to stop fighting. Baron Mordo then orders Venom and Carnage to bring the Inter-Dimensional Probe back to him. As Mordo vanishes Carnage tells Venom that he was lucky and that Mordo won't always be around to save him. Venom and Carnage then leave with the Inter-Dimensional Probe. As they leave Ashley Kafka shouts at Venom and begs him to come back. With Spider-Man still unconscious J. Jonah Jameson walks up to him and starts to remove his mask. However, Jameson is stopped by War Machine who aims a laser gun at him. War Machine then tells Jameson that he is trespassing. Jameson tries showing War Machine that the has a press pass. However, War Machine grabs the press pass and crumbles it up. Jameson then walks away. As Spider-Man stands up War Machine begins to fall down because he was injured by Carnage. Tony Stark then appears on a television screen and asks Spider-Man to take War Machine to a hospital. War Machine apologizes for letting Venom and Carnage escape with the Inter-Dimensional Probe. Tony Stark then says that he is sending someone else to finish the job and the monitor goes black. As Spider-Man asks who Tony Stark is sending War Machine answers Iron Man. A short while later Tony Stark goes into his Hall of Armor at the Los Angeles branch of Stark Enterprises and puts on his Iron Man armor. Tony Stark then uses the jets on his armor to fly to New York City. Later that night Venom and Carnage return to Mordo's lair and give him the Inter-Dimensional Probe. Venom says that they are now even and attacks Carnage. As Venom and Carnage start to fight Dormammu blasts them with a mystic bolt. Dormammu then tells them that even with the Inter-Dimensional Probe he is still unable to leave the Dark Dimension unless and equal amount to life energy is sent there to replace him. However, Venom believes that his debt to Dormammu is already paid so he abandons them. Carnage starts to chase after Venom. However, Dormammu tells Carnage that he no longer needs Venom and that he will be sufficient to complete the next phase of his plan. Cast Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Stark Enterprises ::*Baron Mordo's mansion :::*Cave :*Los Angeles ::*Stark Enterprises :::*Hall of Armor Items *Carnage symbiote *Venom symbiote *Inter-Dimensional Probe *War Machine armor *Iron Man armor Continuity *Despite airing after The Spot this episode and Venom Returns actually take place before The Spot. :*In The Spot, Tony Stark shut down Jonathan Ohnn's portal research because Baron Mordo and Carnage attempted to use Stark Enterprises portal technology to bring Dormammu to Earth. *This episode picks up directly where Venom Returns left off. Trivia *As preparation for his role as Carnage, John Semper Jr. gave Scott Cleverdon a collected edition of the 1993 comic book series, Maximum Carnage. *James Avery and Robert Hays both reprised their roles of War Machine and Iron Man from Iron Man: The Animated Series. :*James Avery reprised his role as War Machine despite the fact that he had been replaced by Dorian Harewood in Iron Man: The Animated Series. ::*Avery also voiced Blacklash and Whirlwind during the first season of Iron Man: The Animated Series. :*This episode also stars Ed Gilbert as Dormammu. Ed Gilbert starred alongside Hays and Avery in Iron Man: The Animated Series. During Iron Man: The Animated Series first season he voiced the Mandarin, Ultimo, and Grey Gargoyle. *When War Machine grabs J. Jonah Jameson's press badge he says "I don't see no stinkin' badge." This is a quote from the 1948 movie, The Treasure of Sierra Madre. The actual quote from the movie is "Badges? We ain't got no badges. We don't need no badges. I don't have to show you any stinking badges!". Episode review Quotes (Carnage forms the symbiote into an ax on his hand.) "Guess I could say you axed for this Web-Man." : '-Carnage' "Stop! Spider-Man is ours! and ours alone!" : '-Venom' "You may be our spawn, but that wont keep us from destroying you!" : '-Venom' "Stop this petty squabble! The master commands you to bring back the inner-dimensional machine. The Dread Dormammu made you both what you are and you agreed to help him! Do you dare go back on your word?" "The heck with my word, man. I'm gonna bring this back. I can't wait to see the horrors Dormammu's gonna commit when he gets here." : '-Baron Mordo & Carnage' "You were lucky this time. Mordo won't always be around to save your hide." : '-Carnage' (J. Jonah Jameson starts to remove Spider-Man's mask.) "Hold it! I think he looks good in a mask." "What are you doing? I'm a journalist." "You're also trespassing." "Trespassing? That's ridiculous. Here's my press badge." (War Machine grabs J. Jonah Jameson's press badge and crumbles it up.) "I don't see no stinkin' badge." : '-War Machine & J. Jonah Jameson' "Spider-Man, please, get War Machine to a doctor. Immediately." "Tony, I'm sorry I let you down." "None sense my friend. You softened 'em up. Now I'm gonna send someone in to finish the job." "Who's he gonna send?" "The guy named Iron Man." : '-Tony Stark, War Machine, & Spider-Man' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers